durmstrang_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Katarine Osnes
Katarine Osnes Character roleplayed by Belle History Katarine Matilda Osnes was born July 13th in Svalbard, Jan Mayen, Norway to Sverre Osnes and Marlene Heathcote. A Durmstrang Seventh Year, the younger sister of Ledvin and older twin sister of Reinhold Osnes. Much like her older brother, she was unaware that Ledvin is her half-brother. Kat and Ledvin still maintain a good relationship, Kat is seen as spoiled because she is the only daughter and never has to ask for anything. Sverre Osnes and Marlene Heathcote, are the parents of Ledvin, Katarine and Reinhold Osnes. Graduates of Svalbard skolen av Magiske, both Sverre and Marlene have an amazing skill-set in the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms and Magical Creatures. The couple met while Marlene was working as a employed as a Sies høyt for the Norweigian Ministry. Sverre was on a tour when he encountered the beautiful Marlene, he was immediately smitten. He approached her, and asked for a date, uninterested in relationships at the time Marlene sent her twin sister Mariele in her place. Mariele and Sverre had a much better encounter than Marlene and Sverre, which lead to the conception of the first born Osnes boy - Ledvin, and the death of Mariele during his birth. Unbeknownst to Mariele, Sverre met with Marlene to apologize for their first encounter and his forwardness. He was so sincere he convinced her to accompany him on a dinner date, this was a much more successful endeavor. It was the beginning of The Heathcote-Osnes family, both sisters being Marlene, fooling Sverre and simultaneously falling in love with him. The messy triangle came to an end on September 30th when Mariele died, Ledvin was born, and Sverre learned that his lady love was an identical twin. He was to be a father of three, 10 months after taking custody of, and formally adopting her nephew Ledvin, Marlene gave birth to twins Katarine and Reinhold Osnes. Soon after they were born Sverre assumed his role as their father helping helped Marlene raise his three children. The Pure-Blood Heathcote-Osnes family were very happy until the day Marlene came home to witness Sverre using Ledvin as target practice, forcing Katarine and Reinhold to use the Cruciatus and Imperius curse on their older brother. Furious, Marlene stepped in instinctively obliviating Sverre as she had once been trained to do. She knows she did precisely what she meant to do. Sverre no longer remembers her, their relationship or their children. Shortly after 'losing' their father, the family moved from Norway to the United Kingdom. Some believe that her memory charm was over effective, as Sverre regularly forgets who he is and what he is doing. Etymology= Katarine Osnes Katarine - From of the name Greek 'Aikaterina, from the Latin 'Katharina', meaning "Pure, clear" Matilda - Gothic derivation, derived from words corresponding to Old High German "mahta" meaning "might, strength" and "hildr" meaning "battle" Osnes - Habitual name of a commune in the Ardennes department in northern France |-|Background= |-|Facts= Personality Kat is very bull-headed. Being a twin she sees both sides of an argument but still wants things to be her way, She suffers from the middle child syndrome, a feeling of anonymity although she is spoiled. Kat is a loyal friend and one of the worst enemies, she holds a grudge and never lets go, even after an apology. Strengths: Loyal - Determined - Fearless Weakness: Quick tempered - Narrow minded - Childish Skills Kat is a little obsessed with magic, she wants to Master Transfiguration, Charms and the Dark Arts. Transfiguration - Kat is very skilled in Charms, at a very young age her first displays of magic were bewitching very small objects which progressed to full transformations of herself, only in front of her twin brother. Her mother and father are unaware that she was born a Metamorphmagus, allowing her to change her physical appearance at will without the use of a potion or spell. Charms - For the Osnes or Heathcote family Charm work is enkle, the bloodlines are are both known for Mastering the skill and for powerful patronuses in varying forms. Like snowflakes no two patronuses in either line are the same save for a recent birth or death. Kat's patronus is in the form of a Hare, the Hare sybolises Kat's innate awareness, creativity, speed, aggression, jealousy, and hostility. Dark Arts - As a young girl Kat and Rein were taught to use Dark Magic, it was little things at first, Dark Charms Jinxes and Hexes, only animals to avoid suspicion from the Ministry. When Kat learned to torture animals to death it was time to advance her to human targets. The closest at the time (accidently) being Ledvin, Kat's first attempt went haywire hitting Ledvin. Her first taste of human torture. Possessions Wand Elm: The truth is that elm wands prefer owners with presence, magical dexterity and a certain native dignity. Of all wand woods, elm produces the fewest accidents, the least foolish errors, and the most elegant charms and spells; these are sophisticated wands, capable of highly advanced magic in the right hands. Phoenix feather: Always the pickiest when it comes to potential owners, for the creature from which they are taken is one of the most independent and detached in the world. These wands are the hardest to tame and to personalise, and their allegiance is usually hard won. Phoenix feathers are capable of the greatest range of magic, they show the most initiative, sometimes acting of their own accord, a quality that many witches and wizards dislike. Category:Belle Linda Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Norwegian Category:Pure-blood Category:Metamorphmagi Category:Seventh Years Category:Students Category:Blond(e) Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:July Birthday Category:Elm Wand Category:Phoenix Feather Wand Category:Ambidextrous